Blue and Purple
by Chibitiza
Summary: He wanted her to leave him alone, but her persistence started to unlock something in his dark heart that he had cast away so many years ago. She only wanted to be his friend, but never realized she got more than what she wanted from him. Through many League matches and outside adventures, their relationship changed not only them, but the people around them as well. Lulu X Veigar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Blue. That was the first thing Lulu noticed about him when she saw him silently brooding in the halls of the Institute of War with a large tome in his oversized gauntlet. No it wasn't the feeling of being blue, but the literal color of his wizard attire that the Yordle was wearing. But that wasn't all of what she noticed about him. Like all Yordles, they were shorter than humans, a little less than 1 meter in height. But unlike the other Yordle champions that she had met after her induction into the league that were bright, outgoing and cheerful, such as Tristana, Poppy, and Teemo; he was the opposite: Dark, moody, and introversive. He keeps himself out of the way of others and others out of his way. He hides his face appearance underneath that large dark blue hat of his, obscuring it in shadow with his bright yellow eyes glinting from underneath it, and it's probably as big as her of her hat. And whenever she hears him talk to others on the very rare occasion she was nearby, his voice was cracked and harsh to hear, which set him apart from the bubbly and gentle voices from the other Yordles. He was a Yordle that she had never encountered before. In fact, she knew nothing about him. Maybe it's his extreme character that made her interested; maybe it's just the color blue. But whatever it is, Lulu was curious about him. The Yordle that Lulu, the Fae Sorceress was curious about was in fact Veigar, the tiny master of evil.

"What do you think Pix? Should we go talk to him?"

The Fae spirit looked on at the Yordle in question.

"I don't know, Maybe we should avoid him, he looks dangerous and scary." Pix replied in Faeian, a Language that only Lulu understood.

"Aw, come on Pix, what's the harm in asking?" said Lulu. "We didn't talk to him before in the League; he might be a nice guy! Maybe we could be friends with him! Come on! Let's go find out."

* * *

Evil needs to be alone. Evil needs no friends. To be evil, evil cannot have friends and therefore, has to be alone. That is the mantra Veigar has lived by and always abide by. Veigar never has friends to begin with anyway, and so he was perfectly content with the way he was. Such is the life of the master of all ev-

"Hi there!"

Veigar literally jumped in surprise, dropping his tome in surprise from the sudden intrusion of his thoughts. He looked at the strange Yordle standing in front of him.

Purple. That was the first thing Veigar noticed about her when he looked at her. No not the feeling of being sick as purple, but the literal color of her hair and skin tone. But that wasn't all of what he noticed about her. Like the other Yordle champions that he had met and was annoyed by such as Tristana, Poppy, and especially Teemo; She was the same as them: Bright, disgustingly bubbly, and outgoing, always eager to make friends with others. She often tries to wiggle into conversations she never a part of, she tries to make herself known to everyone. She wears a disgustingly deep ruby hat that is about half the size of her body, possibly rivaling the size of his hat. And whenever she talks or laughs on the rare occasion he's around, the latter in which she does so much, it is ANNOYING. IRRITATING. Never before has he met a Yordle like her before. In fact, he knew nothing about her. Maybe it's her character that annoys him; maybe it's the color purple. But whatever it is, Veigar was definitely annoyed. The Yordle that Veigar, the Tiny Master of Evil is currently annoyed from is in fact, Lulu, the Fae Sorceress.

"I haven't seen you before." asked Lulu. "And what'cha reading?"

"It's none of your business." Veigar harshly replied, tilting his hat to obscure his face further. "And I, have no business with you! So begone!" He picked up his Morellonomicron tome, but found Lulu still standing there looking at him.

"What's your name? And are you a champion?" she asked.

Veigar inwardly grumbled. At best, he could simply give his name and she'll be satisfied with his answer, but then there are the prospects that she'll be even more curious. Bah. What does he have to lose, he is not some ordinary champion, He is Veigar, the Master of all evil. The most feared Yordle in Bandle City.

"I am Veigar, Master of All Evil. A Champion of the League, and the most feared Yordle in Bandle City!"

He expected her to become shocked at his name, back up in fear, and run away at the knowledge of who he is. But what happened was the opposite.

"You're a champion of the league? Cool! I'm Lulu, the Fae Sorceress, and this is Pix!" She pointed to the butterfly-winged creature orbiting around her. Veigar was flabbergasted. How is this possible? A Yordle who knows nothing about him? And yet is a champion of the League? Before he can even think of leaving, Lulu started pelting with "tons of questions".

"So Veigar, Why are you called the 'Master of evil'? Why do you avoid others? Is it because you're shy? Why do you wear that large hat? What does your face look like without your hat? Why do you wear blue clothes? I wonder what blue tastes like?" she paused at the last question and then went into a daze, her hyperactive mind sending her into imaginary LuluLand.

This doesn't bode well with him. This Lulu is clearly interested in knowing more about him, and seems to be the type to keep bothering someone until they get what they want. Moreover she is a champion in the League, and when it comes to the League, there are the League matches. And Veigar didn't like that one little bit. Sure, the prospects of killing her and tormenting her repeatedly in battle is fun when she is the enemy, but to join forces with her in league matches, it would be cruel, insufferable, diabolical, too evil for his standards. It would make his life living hell. But one thing is certain; he must avoid her at any cost. Veigar started to walk away.

"Hey, wait up! Where are you going?" Lulu ran to keep up with Veigar.

"Why are you walking away from me? I just want to be friends with you!"

"Silence!" Veigar shrieked, and thrust his staff up in the air. On cue, a portal opened in the air and shot a blob of hardened dark matter towards the ground creating a dust cloud with a resounding boom. The blob had landed a few inches in front of Lulu, giving her and Pix freight as it had barely missed them. Taking the opportunity of their fear, Veigar calmly stepped in front of Lulu, where the dark matter had impacted.

"First of things," Veigar acidly spat "I am evil. Evil needs no friends. I will not tolerate any of this 'friend' thing with you. If you understand, then leave me alone. If you don't, then I WILL BLOW YOU TO SMITHEREENS! AND I WILL MAKE SURE THE NEXT SHOT DOES NOT MISS! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

He glared at Lulu as close as he could to in her face, keeping his face obscured in shadow.

Lulu blankly nodded.

"Good. Now leave me alone!"

And with that, Veigar stormed off. Certain the intimidation tactic he did on the frightened Yordle did the trick. "Insolent pest of a champion" Veigar thought. "If I get paired up with that annoying Yordle in the next League match, I will swear to whatever _evil _god that I will show them no mercy."

* * *

Lulu stared at blue Yordle stomping away. She looked at Pix, then at Veigar, then back to Pix in silence.

"Well that was mean." Lulu pouted in disappointment. Her ears and hat drooped slightly as she spoke.

"He is the 'Master of evil' after all Lulu" replied the Fae spirit.

"I wonder why he's so grumpy. He wouldn't answer any of my questions. If I try to talk to him again, he'll just blow me up."

Lulu sighed. "How can I be friends with Veigar if he doesn't want me to be friends with him?"

"Why don't we ask the other champions, they might know a thing or two about Veigar." suggested Pix. "Maybe they'll tell us how to talk to him without getting blown up."

Lulu beamed at the idea.

"Hey, that's a great idea Pix! Veigar might not tell me about himself, but the others might! Then I'll be able to understand him and become his friend! Simple!"

Lulu grabbed her staff and raised it in the air as if making a declaration.

"Operation: Get to know Veigar by asking other champions, begin mission!"

A sudden afterthought came into her head. "Which champions do I ask?"

Pix stumbled in the air from the statement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It is not common for the people in Valoran to agree that the Institute of War holds as much political power as both city-states of Demacia and Noxus. With the League of Legends under its wing and over one hundred champions at its disposal, it can easily influence any political body to its needs. However, with its 114 champions scattered throughout the continent, summoning them for a match becomes a problem. Because of the continent's sheer size and the many different daily routines of the champions, summoning a champion directly from their homes became such a task that it usually took about 5 to 10 minutes for a summoner to decide on a champion, hone in on the champion's location, gather the mana needed for channeling, channel the teleportation used for summoning, and transporting the champion to the field of justice, and then mentally synchronize with the champion's mind for control. Eventually the League found a solution to curb much of their problems: A network of Summoning nodes for champions to use when they're summoned for a match. And to let the champions know when they're summoned, the League had towers of Hextech speakers planted throughout Valoran to ensure the chances that a champion would most likely be notified.

A musical chime rang in the air, catching many people's attention, including Veigar's.

"May I have your attention please." A female voice announced. "The following champions are to report to the nearest summoning node to be summoned for a league match in Summoner's Rift. I repeat, the following champions are to report to the nearest summoning node to be summoned for an upcoming league match in Summoner's Rift."

This same message was announced through magical Hextech speakers planted throughout all of Valoran. Every Champion stopped their current activity to listen. Then the announcer spoke again.

"Will Riven the Exile, Xerath the Magus Ascendant, Ashe the Frost Archer, Janna the Storm's Fury, and Nunu the Yeti Rider (and Willump the Yeti), please report to the nearest summoning node. You have been selected to be in a team for the upcoming league match."

Veigar was disappointed at the announced team roster. Curses! He wanted to be summoned to a match. After that irritating encounter with that new champion Lulu, he had been in a VERY unpleasant mood. However, League matches occasionally provided him opportunities to vent his stress although it largely depended on the competence of the summoner controlling him for him to vent his steam. But right now, Veigar didn't care about the competence of the summoners, all he wanted at the moment is to be summoned so he can take his mind off of the irritating champion. After a few minutes of waiting, the announcer came back with the roster for the opposing team.

"May I have your attention please." The voice announced. "The following champions are to report to the nearest summoning node to be summoned for a league match in Summoner's Rift. I repeat, the following champions are to report to the nearest summoning node to be summoned for an upcoming league match in Summoner's Rift."

Veigar waited and held his breath.

"Will Graves the Outlaw, Warwick the Blood Hunter, Veigar the-" Veigar let out a "YES!" and laughed in maniacal laughter. Finally his wish has been granted. Not caring, he started dancing his trademark dance routine while the announcer droned on down the list. "...Teemo the swift Scout..." Veigar stopped his dancing. Teemo? His arch-nemesis? They dare summon him to be allied with me? Veigar seethed in anger but managed to get a hold of himself. "It's alright," he said to himself. "I have been through enough matches being allied with Teemo, I can tolerate him..."

"...and Lulu the Fae Sorceress, please report to the nearest summoning node. You have been selected to be in a team for the upcoming league match."

Veigar couldn't believe what he heard. Teemo, he could tolerate, but Lulu? This is Heresy! The Yordle, angered to the extreme, then yelled out a flurry of expletives and curses, scaring summoners and staff alike as he stomped all the way to the nearest summoning node.

Lulu on the other hand, was estatic. "I get to be on the same team with Veigar?" To her, being on the same team with the blue Yordle mage meant that she can see him in action and also being able to talk to him without getting blown up. At the same time, she could also ask other champions about Veigar. It was the perfect opportunity. With a smile plastered on her face, Lulu merrily mounted her staff and with a cast of "whimsy", sped down the hall whooping and laughing at the same time.

* * *

A flash of blue light came down on the stone dias of Purple base, revealing a happy Lulu. Surveying her team, she figured that she was the last one on the team to arrive. Immediately she spotted Veigar. Veigar spotted her as well and the very apparent anger emanating from his body did not deter Lulu.

"Hi Veigar!" she greeted, and immediately pounced to glomp Veigar. "Go Away!" Veigar yelled, and sidestepped out of Lulu's path of trajectory. With nothing to glomp onto, Lulu tumbled down the dias head over heels and landed in a heap. Lulu whined in from the pain she got from the tumble.

"Well this is new." drawled Graves. He lifted an eyebrow out of amusement "Is she into you or something?"

Graves' question made Warwick snicker from the hilarity, Teemo however looked at Veigar inquisitively.

"No! She is not 'into me'!" Veigar yelled in protest. "I have NO intentions of being 'acquainted' with that Yordle!"

"But I just wanna be fwends..." whined Lulu. Her comment floating into the conversation from the bottom of the dias.

"NO! I will never, and will not be 'friends' with you!" Veigar shouted angrily. Having purchased the needed starting items, Veigar angrily marched down the dias, purposefully stepping on Lulu and adding a yelled "EVER!" in punctuation, Lulu yelped from the pain of a the sudden weight of a Yordle stepping on her. All of them looked at Lulu, then at the Yordle mage heading for middle lane. They were interrupted by notifications from their summoners that their setup time was running short and that they need to get going. Warwick left first, after that the spectacle was nothing of interest, grabbing his bundle of 5 potions and a hunter's machete. Teemo followed soon after, but stopped short next to Lulu who was still lying prone on the ground. "Just ignore Veigar." Teemo said before moving on, his mindset already entering the immoral kill-mode.

Only Graves stayed behind. He watched Lulu looking at mid lane dejectedly as if a kitten didn't like her and scratched her hand. The Outlaw sighed. stepping down to the dias, he picked up Lulu and dusted her off. With some communication between his and Lulu's summoner, he helped Lulu purchase her starting items before tending to his own. Graves looked at Lulu who was still sad. "Come on, girl, lets head to the bottom lane." The Yordle did not move. Graves sighed. He'll need an incentive to get her going.

"You know..." Graves started scratching his head. "...I don't know what you really want out of being friends with Veigar..." He looked out at mid lane and then looked at Lulu. "... but I'm curious as to why you're so interested in making friends with that lil' fella."

He knelt down and lifted the Yordle's chin so he can look at her face. He could really see the sadness in her face. Lulu looked as if she would burst into tears. "Tell you what." Graves gently said. "Why don't we head towards bottom lane while you tell me what about Veigar that makes you so interested in making friends him. If we're lucky, I might know a thing or two about Veigar that I can tell you about."

Lulu smiled at the idea. "Thank you!" She cried and reached up to give Graves a hug. Graves softly smiled. "Alright, you can stop hugging now. Come on, lets head to bottom lane."

Lulu obeyed, and pulled away from the outlaw, letting him stand up to his full height.

"Hey mister, what's your name?" Lulu asked.

"Graves, Malcolm Graves. But you can call me Graves." Graves answered.

"Thanks Mister Graves! I'm Lulu!" Lulu replied to the introduction.

Lulu then began her story, telling the Outlaw her first encounter with the Yordle mage and what made her so interested in being friends with Veigar.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hi there! Here's another chapter full of HHNNNGGG Heartwarming and cute moments starring our favorite two Yordles.

I've got chapter 3 in the works right now. To let you know my writing style, I often write in small bursts. Writing chapters that take more than one day to complete and have many words per chapter doesn't work well with me and usually makes me lose my interest in writing the story. So don't be disappointed when I update and you guys get mad that I'm only uploading an average of 1.5k words a chapter. If you want to have me keep writing this delicious fanfic, then let me work to my own pace.  
Thank you for understanding.  
Chibi out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Hmm..." Graves knelt in the shrubs deep in thought. He had taken some time off of farming minions to come up with advice to help Lulu with her quest. Although he wasn't the type to do favors for others, he already made a deal with Lulu and wasn't the type to go back on his end of the bargain. A volley of Ice covered arrows suddenly flew into the bush, interrupting his thoughts. Before the arrows hit him, Pix flew up and conjured a shield, blocking the offending projectiles and saving Graves the need to dodge. Guided by his summoner, Graves responded with a "quickdraw" and firing a round of "Buckshot" at Ashe. The rounds spread outwards and towards the archer, but were promptly deflected by Janna's "eye-of-the-storm", the sphere of gale-force winds appearing from nowhere to protect Ashe. Shrugging the attempt to provoke a fight aside, Graves returned to his thoughts, thinking of a good advice or bit of info to share. He came up with nothing. Graves sighed.

"Sorry Lulu. Can't come up with anything that will help you with getting to know Veigar better, other than asking him yourself." the Outlaw shrugged before last-hitting a siege minion.

"Aww..." the Yordle whined from disappointment. She just finished installing a sight ward in the side brush, planting it on the ground and hammering it down with a few whacks with her staff. So far, both Graves and Lulu have been in a deadlock with Ashe and Janna. Lulu's team however had pushed the opposition to their own turret and was currently keeping them at bay.

"Hey" whispered Pix, "Why don't we ask _them_?"

"Silly Pix, we already asked Graves!" Lulu replied, both she and Pix sidestepping to let a howling tornado that Janna conjured whirl by.

"No Lulu, I meant the _other_ champions." Pix clarified. There was a moment of pause before Lulu finally registered what her fae companion actually meant.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Let's go ask!" Lulu exclaimed. She rushed towards Ashe and Janna. "Hey, I can I ask you a question?"

Graves was suddenly aware of what Lulu was doing, they had just run out of minions to use to divert the turret's targeting priority from targeting champions, and Lulu was now running towards the enemy champions and into the turret's firing range. With quick thinking, Graves dashed towards Lulu, and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her back. "Get back!" He yelled. Too late. The Turret had already locked on to the Yordle and had discharged a homing shot of arcane energy. Lulu had managed to get up and started running from the energy ball of doom but the ball was too quick, it landed on her rear and dealt its damage, causing Lulu to jump in pain.

"Owie..." Lulu whined in pain, nursing her sore rump. "That hurts..."

The spectacle was met by giggles and laughing from the two women from across the turret. Graves could only groan and put a hand to his head, indecisive whether to be annoyed reprimand the Yordle, or be amused and let out a chuckle.

"Sorry 'bout that." Graves addressed the two female enemy champions while staying out of the turret's range.

"No apologies needed." replied Ashe, trying to force down the laughter "What was the question the Yordle was asking?"

The Outlaw looked at Lulu, who was drinking a red potion while nursing her behind. _"Well, might as well tell them what the 'lil Yordle's up to before she gets fried by the turret. Again." _Graves mentally sighed.

"Well, you see..." he started.

Graves quickly told them about Lulu's interest in Veigar, how she wanted to make friends with the evil Yordle, and how she's going about asking the other champions on who Veigar is or anything more to Veigar's apparently evil character. The two women at first met the topic with confusion, but then became intrigued with the idea. Unfortunately, neither of the women had any advice on how to approach Veigar without getting harmed.

Lulu looked downcast at the end of the discussion, her hopes of finding useful information relating to Veigar dashed.

"Wait," Ashe said. "You should go ask Teemo. I hear he's somewhat of a rival to Veigar. If anyone who know more information about Veigar right now, it's Teemo. Otherwise I'd ask Veigar himself."

News of the person closest to Veigar revived her mood and spirit. Now that she knows that Teemo knows more about Veigar and that she can get to know more about Veigar without getting blown up, the hope of trying to be friends with him without being blown up felt almost within reach.

"Thank you Mrs. Ashe! Thank you Janna!" Lulu waved.

Ashe and Janna waved back. "You're welcome Lulu, and sorry."

Lulu tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

Graves got the hint first. Not only he realized the danger hidden within the dialogue, but his summoner had been sending retreat pings during the whole conversation, which led him to realize that the enemy team had more than enough time to prepare for...

"GANK!" Graves screamed, he grabbed Lulu by the collar of her shirt and started running back towards the turret.

But it was too late. Out of the river brush Nunu and his Yeti popped out, blocking their path to their own turret and throwing an Ice Blast. Ashe fired her Enchanted Arrow which upon release enlarged into a giant crystalline arrow, and Janna had already started cooking up a Howling Gale. Thinking quickly, Graves flung the Yordle into the nearby brush to get her out of the focus fire. Lulu landed in the bush with a thump. Pix quickly darted in to hide any indication that Lulu was there. The poor Outlaw was first nailed in the groin by the large ice ball, his pace slowed down to a walk as Graves "ran" away, one hand clutching his groin with a pained expression. Then the Giant Crystal Arrow followed, embedding itself in Graves' rear and freezing him on contact. "Daggnamit..." Graves uttered before the ice froze him completely. Finally, the Howling Gale Janna made barreled through, sending the frozen outlaw spinning upward before letting him fall. Graves crashed down in the most awkward of poses, the ice encasing him shattering on impact and leaving him sprawled spread eagle on the ground. The enchanted arrow (now its normal size) still embedded in the outlaw's buttocks.

**AN ALLY HAS BEEN SLAIN**

"NO! Mister Graves!" Lulu whispered from the brush. With one champion down on her team and 3 enemy champions in her lane, Lulu couldn't risk being spotted. The only option she had now was hide in the bush, and wait for help. Fortunately her summoner had the same thought, and was already pinging the other summoners for help in bottom lane. _"Don't worry, Lulu."_ The summoner assured in her head._"Help is on the way, just hold out a little longer."_

Outside the bush, the three champions were congratulating each other for their roles in the ambush.

"Well that was easy." Ashe said. "Good thing they stuck around for you to get ready for the gank."

The archer in the midst of pushing up their minion wave, shot another volley of arrows at the purple minion wave. Lulu nearly yelped when one of the arrows flew into Lulu's bush, barely missing the Yordle's large hat.

"I noticed that you were talking to them about something." said Nunu. "I couldn't make out parts of it, what were you talking about?"

Janna spoke up. "Well, there was this little Yordle champion named Lulu who wanted to be friends with Veigar."

"Veigar? You mean the tiny evil mage?"

Somewhere in middle lane, Veigar suddenly felt irritated.

"Yup that's the one." replied Ashe.

"Speaking of which." said Janna, "Where did that Yordle go?"

Lulu froze. _Oh please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me._ She mentally prayed.

Suddenly Lulu heard a whistle from above. She looked up. A small white hawk flew overhead, and burst into a cloud of light and feathers. Lulu suddenly had a feeling that she was exposed. Her fears were confirmed when the brush opened up and a massive Yeti popped up in front of her.

"Hi Lulu." Said Nunu.

"eep." Lulu cringed in fear. She was done for.

* * *

~Oh, cliffhanger. This isn't over. Now you gotta wait for the next chapter.

Now I know why some of you are wondering why I gave Graves a soft side in the previous chapter. And here's my explanation. Even with a cold iron heart the Outlaw has, Graves only has that attitude when the subject matter is about TF. Anywhere else, he would revert to his old personality. Also, because of Lulu's backstory, she still has the mental mindset of a child/teenager so of course Graves would lower his guard down to give Lulu some comfort. Just saying my piece.

Chibi out.


End file.
